Marlene Garrett
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = October 23, Age 274|Height = 5'6" (166 cm) "adult"|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg) "adult"|Address = Odette City (Formerly) Ninjago City|Occupation = Martial Artist Tea owner Housewife|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Mike Garrett (Husband) Freddie Garrett (Son) Jessica (Daughter-in-law) McKenzie (Granddaughter) Trish (Granddaughter) Toby (Grandson-in-law) Ben (Grandson) Erica (Granddaughter-in-law) Dylan (Great-Grandson) Josh (Great-Grandson) Trina (Great-Granddaughter) Rita (Best friend)}} Marlene Garrett (マーリーン 蓋瑞特, Maariin Gài ruì tè) is the good friend of James Spencer and Rita Proud. She's the wife of Mike Garrett and loving mother of Freddie Garrett, the mother-in-law of Jessica and the paternal grandmother of McKenzie and Trish. She's also the great-grandmother of Ben, and great-great grandmother of Dylan, Josh and Trina. Appearance Marlene Garrett is a young woman of a slim, slender build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she's has the lime green eyes, lightest-fair skin complexion and long straight black hair. As a young woman, her hair was in a high ponytail with a right side parted large fringe bang front that's completely covering her left eye. She's wearing a red vest over a lavender t-shirt, a gold bracelet, red skirt, black tights and white boots with black lace soles. During As a elderly woman, her hair became the grayish white and shoulder-length strands framing her face. She wore a long blue shirt over a white dress, deep red lipstick, square-shaped blue earrings and dark dress shoes. With her old age, even like with the Garfield clan's long lifespan, she gained wrinkles on her face, but she still holds most of her youthful appearance. Personality Marlene Garrett is a polite, happy, graceful, thoughtful, caring, acted very sweet and charming. She was also very helpful and loyal to James Spencer and Rita. As a teenager, Marlene is a rather innocent, calm, naive-minded girl. She doesn't get a lot of perverted jokes and is oblivious when guys hit on her. She loves the attention either way but never would she flirt back. Though she can get easily excited, she shows her excitement in a calm, cute manner. Marlene meets Mike Garrett since they were teenagers at the 17th World's Martial Arts Tournament in Spencer World, Despite loving Mike, she feels that many of his opinions are incorrect or extreme, and so clashes with him frequently. Marlene deeply loves her family and she wants to help them in any way she can, as shown when she helps her son, daughter-in-law and granddaughters to survive the Spencer Clan Massacre on the dimensional Spencer World from the dangerous wrath of the evil Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu. When she discovers that Shawn and Denise's other daughters and their friends are missing and killed by Mega Buu, she immediately sets out to find them. Tragically, it turns out to be a futile effort, as her only son's death along with his wife is already dead by the time Marlene finally finds her, after having searched for decades. However, she shows resilience by overcoming a long period of depression following her son's death - in time, with patience and support. Biography Background Marlene Garrett was a martial artist, tea owner and born on Ninjago City of the dimensional world as Spencer World. She's grew up surrounded by her immediate family and distant relatives in her life. She became a martial artist in her early years due to the constant wars, and she was later orphaned as she lost her parents in the Five Hundred Year Revolution War by Dabura since she was a young child at age six. She's learning to control manipulation energy to Ki energy to levitate fly, fire Ki Blast and ability to sense power levels on her own, which suited her the most as she grew up on a land surrounded by water, and by practising and improving the techniques, she later learned how to create a whirlpool, which earned her the nickname "Marlene of the Whirlpools". During the destruction as the Spencer Clan Massacre of Spencer World, she aided her grandchildren in escaping with her. Unlike her husband, Marlene has survived the destruction, but she was injured greatly, which caused her to have a large permanent scar on her back. She has started travelling around to find her children, who have scattered around the nations from the dimensional Spencer World. She found her son in Amazon Jungles to reach the Sacred Water of Eternal Life to drink it and become immortal like her husband and son, but when she reached Ninjago City, Jessica was out on a mission so they have not crossed paths. Marlene only heard of her son when he died along with his wife Jessica during the Spencer Clan Massacre, and she fell into depression, and it took her years to overcome the grief and visit her granddaughters to raised them on her own in her whole life, who she only learned of a few months after Freddie Garrett and Jessica's deaths along with Bethany, Patrick, Tanya, Shawn, Garret Timmons, Esmeralda, Denise and others with their children after Shawn defeated Mega Buu and Super Buu once again to protect his youngest daughter, Kaylah Spencer. Marlene travelled to Ninjago City, where she finally met her granddaughters, who has hers and Jessica's eyes, teaching Trish to make tea ingredients and become the tea owner after retiring from martial arts and adventures. She visited Odette City as often as she could, sometimes with her son's grave and sometimes by herself. Dragon Ball Z Vegeta Saga In one year later after the battle with Cell and Mega Buu and the deaths of Zesmond Spencer, Brandi and Henry Johnson, Frieza Saga Sometimes after the battle with the Saiyans, Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only) after Goku defeated Frieza, In four years later on May 12 of Age 267, Majin Buu Saga In seven years later after the Cell Games, Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by her grandson Ben Power Manga and Anime Marlene Garrett is Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * 360 degree vision - * Telescopic vision - * Immortality - Video Games Appearances Marlene Garrett is the supportive players in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Marlene's name means Japanese name (マーリーン 蓋瑞特 or Maariin) is in English the meaning of the name Marlene is: A compound of Maria and Magdalene.. Woman from Magdala. Famous Bearer: Film star Marlene Dietrich. * In German the meaning of the name Marlene is: Woman from Magdala. * In Hebrew the meaning of the name Marlene is: From the tower. * In American the meaning of the name Marlene is: From the tower. * It is pronounced mar-LEEN, mar-LYNE, mar-LAY-nah. It is of German, Latin and Greek origin, and the meaning of Marlene is "star of the sea; from Magdala". Blend of the names Maria and Magdalene, to honor the Christian Biblical figure Mary Magdalene. Marlene Dietrich made the name familiar in the 1920s. Some contemporary names are spelled phonetically to ensure the desired pronunciation. Actresses Marlee Matlin, Marley Shelton. Also form of Madeline. * She's two years younger than Mike Garrett. * She's shared this hairstyle with Kristen. Gallery Familiar portrait by kaxrei-d4wk5w2-1.png|Marlene Garrett is a beautiful elderly woman and grandmother of McKenzie and Trish Awkward moment by lala dello d82bvc9-pre-1.jpg|Young Marlene Garrett References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased